


陪你走过春夏秋冬05

by laohei



Category: Fellow
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Vehicles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laohei/pseuds/laohei





	陪你走过春夏秋冬05

“王源……你醒着吗？”他试探性一问。

没有得到回答。

只是放在他胯间的手一动，解开了他的皮带。

王俊凯一僵，那只修长又白皙的手伸进了他的裤子里，握住了那根半勃起状态的性器。

不要出声了，求你。这是王源未能说出口的话。

王俊凯像是受不住了，握住了王源试图动作的手，他低下头，清楚明白了，王源确实醒着，也清醒着，他声音沙哑的可怕，“你知道你在做什么吗？”

王源缓缓睁开了眼睛，他笑，“我知道。”

他抬起手勾住了王俊凯的肩膀往下压，吻住了他的唇，他生涩的撬开他的唇，舌头伸进去勾弄，毫无章法的纠缠着。

王俊凯呼吸渐重，他压住王源，掌握了主动权，舌头勾住他的在里面舔弄，翻搅着，安静的小房间里，只有剩下两个人愈加粗重的呼吸声。

王源承受着他的吻，一只手伸到下面去，握住了已经彻底硬起来的性器，他的手法和吻技一样生涩，毫无章法的上下套弄，手指时不时磕在那上面，他受不住的低喘。

“源源……”王俊凯额头抵着他的，试图找回一点理智，王源却是笑了笑，干脆利落的脱了自己的衣服，然后褪去了牛仔裤和内裤。

灯光从窗户透进来，衬得皮肤白皙的像是会发光，王俊凯呼吸越发沉重，没有谁能在喜欢的人脱光衣服躺在自己身下时，还能没有反应的。

王俊凯低下头再次吻住他，一只手揉捏着他的腰，两个人坚硬的性器抵在一起互相摩擦着，他的手缓缓向下，往那个隐秘的地方探去。

当冰凉的手指碰到穴口时，王源整个人一僵，手控制不住的发抖，他咬着唇，努力让这种被触摸的不适感消失。

王俊凯停住动作，胡乱吻着他的脸颊和眼睛，再无其他动作。

王源睁开眼看着他，“……不会？”

没有人受得了，喜欢的人，在床上的挑衅，他正要说什么，王源翻身从旁边的柜子里拿出一管东西扔他手里。

“……你怎么会有这东西？”

王源也不回答，他佯装不耐烦的样子，抬腿踹了一脚他的腿，“你做不做？”

王俊凯接下来都没再说话过，润滑液挤在了穴口，他的手指混着滑腻的液体在周围打绕，然后低头吻住王源，手指缓缓顶了进去。

“唔……”王源没控制住喘出声，异物进入的感觉实在是太陌生了，他受不住的抵着他的肩膀，缓了缓呼吸，试图让自己无视那的痛和不适感。

一只手指进去后，浅浅抽送着，润滑液的声音混合着手指抽送的声音，王源听的脸发热。等那处抽送的不再艰难，又进入了一根，两根手指，它们在里面抽送，模仿性交的动作抽插着。

王源咬着唇，不发出羞耻的呻吟，身体渐渐开始适应那手指的进入，王俊凯性器硬的发疼，他抽出了手指，将硬的充血的性器抵在了柔软的穴口。

王俊凯低下头，亲他的唇，他说，“我喜欢你，王源，我喜欢你。”

在床上说喜欢，未免太过于喜剧。

不等王源说什么，前段的头挤入了穴里，王源疼的倒吸一口气，他手指不受控制的抓着王俊凯的后背，声音带上了哭腔，“疼……你轻点儿。”

王俊凯眼睛猩红着，这种求饶的声音，平日里的王源是绝不会有的，他像是受了刺激，一顶胯，整根没入。

“嗯啊……”王源咬着的唇，都忍不住张开发出了声音。

像是失控了一样，性器整个没入后，王俊凯一刻也停不下的抽送起来，单人床吱呀吱呀的叫起来，顾不得那么多了。

王俊凯压着他，一只手替他撸动着肿胀的性器，身下不断地抽插。性器磨着柔软的内壁，然后一次重过一次的碾压他的敏感处。

做爱好像是无师自通的，他掌握着力道给他恰到好处的快感，性器从有序的顶弄，到毫无章法，快速的挺动。

“慢点儿，王，王俊凯”王源抓着他肩膀，他不懂王俊凯为什么像是失控了一样，疯狂顶弄他敏感的地方，他控制不住的呻吟起来。

“啊——”王源性器射出的液体全数落在王俊凯的下腹，王俊凯低头舔他耳后，吮他肩膀和锁骨，直到上面出现痕迹才罢休，下身快速抽插了几十下，射在了他身体里面。

王源的脸上都出了汗，他迷迷糊糊的被王俊凯吻着，慢慢失去意识，睡着了。


End file.
